Final Fantasy VII: A Novelization
by Sariah Greenleaf
Summary: {WIP} An in-depth novelization of the game. Updated slowly. Reviews are welcome. [SPOILERS]
1. A Vision of Stars

****

Chapter One: _A Vision of Stars_

_

* * *

_

Stars. So many… Twisting, turning… No matter where I look, they're everywhere. Far away and very near, all at once. Billions of shiny white points of light, floating in space… They're all around me, dancing, just out of reach… What does this mean?

The stars slowly faded, leaving only the glowing green particles of Mako, which floated lazily through the air. A young woman gazed intently at those particles, her bright green eyes seeming to glow with their light.

She straightened up and placed a hand beneath her chin, still gazing at the Mako particles that poured from an old generator hooked up to the alley wall. She did not understand the vision she had just seen, and was considering the possibilities of its meaning when a noise from the street beyond woke her from her reverie. Looking out toward the busy street, she decided to put her thoughts on hold for now and find some time later when she could ponder the vision and its possible meanings in peace and quiet.

She walked quickly out of the small alley, watching her step as she arrived in the bright lights of the city street. Clutching her basket of flowers carefully in the crook of her elbow, she approached the roadway, stopping and looking out across the road as several fast-moving vehicles went by.

The city of Midgar was the biggest city on the Planet, in both population and in area. The main power source for the large city came from Mako, which was converted into electricity by the large Mako Reactors in each Sector of the city. The company responsible for building these reactors was the biggest company in the world. The Shinra Electric Power Company…

* * *

****

FINAL FANTASY VII

A Novelization

By Sariah Greenleaf

* * *

(..::**To Be Continued**::..)

* * *

****

Rating: **PG-13 **for violence and mild language (I'm not planning to include the more offensive swear words that can be seen in the game).

Genre: **Fantasy/Action/Adventure **as well as **Drama** and possibly some **Angst**.

Author's notes: One down, who-knows-how-many-more to go! (By the way, the next chapter should be quite a bit longer than this one.) Let's just hope I can complete this someday. {sighs} I'm a procrastinator, no doubt about it. I'll try, though! After all, I'm writing this for my friends, almost none of whom have ever played a Final Fantasy game. Yes, it's shocking, I know. But that's one of the reasons why I'm writing this. {smiles sweetly} I'm such a good friend… (Just kidding!) Anyway, don't feel bad if you're confused. You should be, if all truth be told. In fact, maybe you should get used to being confused. Final Fantasy VII is one of the most confusing games that I have ever played. I absolutely love it, though. {grins} Anyways…

FYI: The way in which I will be writing this novelization is my personal interpretation of the game and what happens in it. Therefore, it may be different from many other peoples' interpretations and opinions.

****

Disclaimer: I **do not **own Final Fantasy VII, the story or any of the characters therein. It's all owned by Square Enix, formerly known as Square Soft. I'm not making any money from writing this. Not a single penny! I'm just a poor teenager with too much free time…

* * *

If you're reading this, please feel free to consider leaving a review. {puppy-dog eyes} Thank you for reading!


	2. AVALANCHE

****

Chapter Two: _AVALANCHE_

_

* * *

_

In another Sector on the other side of the giant mass of city that was Midgar, an inner-city train pulled into the station. The station guards were in position, ready for any trouble that might come along.

They weren't quite ready enough, though.

A man jumped off of the train just as soon as it came to a stop. This man's name was Biggs. The guard nearest to Biggs realized immediately that he was the 'trouble' they had been waiting for, and rushed at him. Armed with a dangerous-looking machine gun, the guard was prepared to arrest him or harm him, whichever came first. Biggs, however, had other plans. When the guard reached him, Biggs seized the guard roughly around the waist, easily lifted and flipped him over his head and then slammed him into the ground, leaving the guard unconscious and the machine gun unused.

Moments later, a woman named Jessie leaped off the train and joined Biggs, quickly disposing of the remaining guard. They were followed by a rather chubby man called Wedge who surveyed their work as the first two ran ahead, then continued after them.

Then, out of the train came another man. He was large, and very tall, over six feet. He had dark skin and short, cropped black hair. His name was Barret Wallace, and he was the leader of this little group.

He turned as he got off the train, and signaled with his arm to another man who leaped off the train behind him. "C'mon, newcomer. Follow me."

* * *

The 'newcomer' merely gazed at Barret coldly as the big man dashed off to follow the others. This young man had a pale complexion, in sharp contrast to Barret's dark skin. He had bright, blue eyes that seemed to glow from within, and blond hair that was styled in jagged spikes. He wore the purple-colored uniform of SOLDIER, Shinra's elite military force. Across his back was strapped an enormous sword that was at least as big as him, if not bigger. His name was Cloud Strife, and he was a former SOLDIER, a mercenary willing to take any job. Today, he was fighting along side a resistance group called 'AVALANCHE.'

He followed behind the others, keeping an eye out for more guards. Upon exiting the train station, he quickly spotted his companions and jogged to join them.

Jessie was crouched before a large, steel gate, punching code numbers into a keypad while Biggs watched over her shoulder. Wedge was keeping an eye out for any more guards that might show up.

As Cloud approached them, Biggs turned and eyed him approvingly. "Wow!" Biggs said, "You used to be in SOLDIER, all right! ...Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE."

Jessie turned her head slightly, still remaining focused on the keypad. "SOLDIER?" She said, with not a small amount of disbelief, "Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?"

"Hold it, Jessie," Biggs said to her, "He _was_ in SOLDIER. He quit them and now is one of us." He grinned enthusiastically and turned back to Cloud. "What was your name, again?"

"Cloud," Cloud said, rather unenthusiastically.

Biggs grinned yet again and started to introduce himself, when Cloud cut him off.

"I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over... I'm outta here." He fixed Biggs with a glare that positively wiped the smile off the other man's face.

Barret, who had been off patrolling the area, jogged hurriedly up the group.

"The hell you all doin'?!" the big man bellowed, "I thought I told you never to move in a group!" He then lowered his voice and continued, "Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it."

Just then, the large, steel door opened, thanks to the entrance codes Jessie had been using. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge hurried through it and quickly scoped out the area. Barret lingered behind for moment with Cloud.

"Ex-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!" Barret said, before dashing off after the others. Cloud merely rolled his eyes and followed after them as well.

* * *

(11-1-04, 12:35 AM) 

A/N: Well, there's chapter two, finally! I'm so sorry for the delay! And I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than I had originally intended it to be, but I decided that that was a good enough stopping place and that I had better update sooner rather than later. You're all happy with that, right? Heh. I certainly hope so!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters or places or stuff mentioned therein. I am making absolutely no profit from this, unless you count dragging my friends into Final Fantasy-fandom a profit... Heh heh heh...

* * *

_Arigato gozaimasu! _Thank you very much for reading! 


End file.
